Las aventuras de James y sus amigos
by BipaCreeper
Summary: James S Potter ha crecido escuchando las aventuras de sus padres y sus amigos. Imitando a sus padres, decide juntarse con compañeros para vencer a un grupo de Slytherins muy desagradable, pero se topa con más dificultades de las previstas. Mientras, a Albus no paran de pasarle accidentes, Rose sólo piensa en competir y Scorpius hará lo posible para irse del colegio al que odia.
1. Chapter 1

_Iep, ante todo_

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_y después:_

_**Disclaimer**__: el universo de Harry Potter pertenece JK Rowling._

_Esta historia trata sobre la "muy querdia" tercera generación xD ¿por qué? por que me apetecía. Así es cómo me los imagino yo. Espero que os guste, habrá acción. Para que no nos liemos, aviso que en este fic James S, Roxanne (hija de George) y Lucy (hija de Pearcey) hacen quinto; Albus, Rose y Scorpius hacen tercero y Lily y Hugo están apunto de entrar en primero._

_Y nada, un saludo._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comienza un nuevo curso

Era un soleado uno de septiembre y James Sirius Potter acababa de subir al expreso de Hogwarts junto con su prima Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne se dirigió en seguida a buscar un compartimento vacío pero James le dio un codazo.

-Mírala, está en este compartimiento de allí - le susurró James con una media sonrisa, señalando una puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Roxanne suspiró, entre fastidiada y divertida. James se había fijado en Lin Brown, una chica muy guapa de cuarto a la que James hacía todo un curso que iba detrás. Así pues se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo mirando al compartimiento de la muchacha con cara de idiota.

-¿No vas a entrar? - preguntó Roxanne.

-¿Qué? No, hay demasiadas chicas a su alrededor. Cuando esté sola, la abarcaré - aseguró.

-Eso espero, porque si vas a dar el coñazo todo el curso como el año pasado…

James abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces Lucy Weasley, prima de ambos, abrió la puerta del vagón bruscamente.

-¡Ah, estás aquí James! – exclamó y se subió las gafas - ¿Y tu hermana? ¡Es su primer año en Hogwarts! ¿No deberías estar vigilándola?

-¿Qué? - preguntó James, apartando la vista del compartimiento - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Ya lo hará Albus, esas cosas se le dan bien a él.

-Deberías ser más responsable con tu hermana, James - dijo Lucy. Se parecía mucho a su padre, Pearcy Weasly. Demasiado - Ahora viene hacia aquí con Albus…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y aparecieron Lily y Hugo con Albus y Rose, llenando el vagón de pelirrojos. Lily lo miraba todo tímidamente pero Hugo parecía entusiasmado. Oliver, el gato de Hugo y Rose (un gato enorme), se quedó parado perezosamente. Rose les estaba dando la charla a los más jóvenes:

-Recordad que aunque el colegio sea un lugar muy entretenido tenéis que estudiar sin perder el tiempo… ¡Hola, chicos! -saludó al alegremente verlos - ¡Lucy, felicidades por tu insignia!

-Gracias - respondió ella, muy orgullosa - es tradición en la familia obtener la insignia de prefecto. Ya sé que tú, Roxanne, no podías obtenerla porque sólo se puede dar una a una chica por quinta y esta claramente sería yo - soltó sin tapujos - pero pensaba que tú, James…

-No necesito una insignia - dijo James, dolido - me voy, este vagón parece una guardería. Encárgate tú de los niños, ya que eres prefecta. Vamos, Roxanne.

Roxanne y James se llevaban muy bien: ambos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch siendo golpeadores. James había heredado el pelo alborotado de su padre y el carácter fuerte de su madre; Roxanne era mulata y muy energética, como sus padres (George y Angelina) y su pasión por el Quiddich le había dado un aspecto físico fuerte y poco femenino. Ella y James se encerraron al compartimiento de enfrente de dónde estaba Lin Brown, asustando a un muchacho rubio que se encontraba leyendo en él.

-¡Como me gustaría arrancarle esta insignia! - gruñó Roxanne. - No es suficiente engreída ya sin ella. Molly, su hermana mayor, no es así y eso que ella es delegada este curso.

-Este año va a estar muy pesada - bufó James - ¡Y los TIMOS! ¡Menudo rollo! ¡No quiero pasarme un año estudiando! Odio estar en quinto.

La puerta se abrió y Albus y Rose entraron en compartimiento, pero se quedaron parados al ver al otro chico que había allí, que intentaba leer con cara de fastidiado. Rose soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Malfoy! - exclamó esta.

-¿Malfoy? - preguntó James y miró al chico - ¿Eres el hijo del famoso Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, soy Scorpius - dijo él con un gruñido - Vaya, Rose Weasley, ¿ya te has recuperado de lo del año pasado? - preguntó con una risita muy parecida a la de su padre.

-Ya lo creo - contestó ella con mal humor - no me vas a superar en nada, he estudiado TODOS los libros este verano.

-Eh, esto no es verdad - dijo Hugo, entrando también al compartimiento. - ¡Buenas!

-Me voy, esto está demasiado inundado de Weasley - Malfoy se levantó de su asiento pero miró un momento a James, que no tenía insignia de prefecto - vaya Potter, veo que sigues la tradición, igual que tu padre.

James se levantó y sacó la varita.

-Y veo que tu también, Malfoy.

Lily entró en este momento y se asustó al ver a su hermano con la varita en alto. Malfoy, sin embargo, se rió y se dirigió a Albus:

-Tu hermano es más tonto de lo que me parecía.

Y salió por la puerta. James se sentó con mal humor y se guardó la varita, por si aparecía Lucy. "Sólo es un crío de la edad de Albus" pensó "no tengo que perder los nervios tan fácilmente".

-Albus - dijo a su hermano seriamente- espero que no te dejes incordiar por este chico.

-Oh, que va - contestó Albus sonriendo - es con Rose quien se pelea. Ambos compiten por las notas. Es muy divertido.

-¡No debería resultarte tan divertido! - exclamó Rose - ¡el año pasado Malfoy hizo ganar un montón de puntos a Slytherin y casi ganan la copa!

James se fijó entonces, a través de la puerta abierta, que Lin había salido un momento de su compartimento. Era su oportunidad. Se levantó con despreocupación, guiñó un ojo a Roxanne y puso una mano en el hombro de Albus. El chico tenía trece años ya: era importante que empezase a aprender de chicas.

-Vamos un momento a fuera, Albus - dijo y salieron del compartimiento - bien, vas a ver como debes tratar a las brujas, hermanito. Este año Lin Brown va a ser mi pareja sí o sí.

-¿Lin Brown? - preguntó él, casi riendo - ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Tiene muchos chicos tras ella.

-Te lo mostraré - se descordó un poco la corbata y se alborotó el pelo - mira, allí llega.

James puso su mejor sonrisa en la cara (o la que él mismo creía mejor para la ocasión) y se dispuso a acercarse a Lin cuando algo lo golpeó por detrás. Se giró molesto y vio que era ni más ni menos que Kevin Smith, un muchacho de su curso y de su casa, Gryffindor. Se fijó en su pecho. Llevaba una placa recién estrenada.

-Eres prefecto - dijo James.

-Exacto - presumió Smith.- no me gusta el director Winners pero este año ha tenido un buen criterio nombrándome prefecto. ¡Eh, allí llega Lin! ¡Oye, Lin! ¿Has visto mi insignia?

Smith restregó la insignia en la cara de Lin, que sonrió tímidamente. James lo hubiese matado. Menudo payaso.

-Me alegro por ti - dijo ella y entró de nuevo en el compartimento con sus amigas. Albus rió al ver la cara de frustración de su hermano, que acababa de perder su oportunidad. Smith se fijó en el mediano de los Potter.

-Oh, el pequeño Albus – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír - ¿cómo te va?

-Muy bien, gracias – contestó Albus, muy educado.

-Este año se ha ido el guardián, a ver si entras en el equipo, ¿eh? - dijo Smith mirando a Albus - aunque ya lo dicen por allí…si en el equipo no hubiese guardián ganaríamos igualmente, soy el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor en mucho tiempo - presumió.

-Mejor que mi padre, no - soltó James con rabia - él fue el buscador más joven en cien años.

-Y tú eres un buen bateador - acabó Smith con una sonrisa - bueno chicos, me voy a patrullar. Como prefecto, tengo mis obligaciones.

James entró en su compartimiento seguido de Albus y cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que los de dentro cesaran sus conversaciones. Los miró a todos con tanta rabia que su hermana Lily se tapó las orejas con las manos pensando que estallaría a gritos.

-Venga, suéltalo - dijo Roxanne, que ya conocía aquella expresión en James.

-¿¡Qué le véis a ese Smith!? – preguntó finalmente con rabia.

Oliver, el gato, estaba echado en una butaca del compartimiento y soltó un maullido de queja. Rose suspiró de forma tonta y sonrió, haciendo que Albus y Hugo ahogaran una risa.

-Es rubio… y un buen deportista… - empezó Rose.

-Es un cretino - la cortó Roxanne - va por el equipo presumiendo que sin él, estamos perdidos. Espero que el curso que viene cuando se vaya Bella Farmer no lo pongan a él como capitán, sino me voy del equipo…

-Es prefecto - gruñó James.

-¿Tiene la insignia? – James asintió con asco - ¡No puede ser!

Mientras él y Roxanne criticaban a Kevin Smith, James se dio cuenta de algo terrible: estaba ya a punto de empezar quinto curso. Le quedaba menos de la mitad de su tiempo en Hogwarts y no había hecho nada. Bueno, había entrado en el equipo de Quiddich, había lanzado fuegos artificiales de su tío George en clase, había retado a duelo a Mark Goyle, un espantoso Slytherin, un par de veces (acabando a puñetazos). Pero nada de esto se parecía mínimamente a lo que había hecho su padre en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera a lo que le había pasado a su abuelo, por el cual él llevaba el nombre de James. No era tampoco el más popular: toda la atención del curso la acaparaba aquel presuntuoso Kevin Smith.

Se vio encerrado en un compartimiento rodeado de niños, sin atreverse a entrar al compartimiento donde estaba la chica que le gustaba. Agarró el brazo de Roxanne y le susurró:

-Rox, tenemos que hacer algo.

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor, James saludó a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los cuales estaban pasmados escuchando a Kevin Smith. La ceremonia de selección estaba a punto de empezar. James no estaba especialmente preocupado: casi todos los de su familia habían acabado en Gryffindor, salvo su primo Louis, que estaba en Hufflepluff. Seguro que pronto Lily y Hugo estarían en su casa.

El director, el señor Winners, un gran mago pero demasiado serio, dijo unas breves palabras y la selección empezó. James y los Weasley veían como Blaise Zabini, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, llamaba a los alumnos de primero y estos se distribuían por las mesas. Finalmente tocó el turno de Lily Potter.

La chica se sentó al taburete temblando de arriba a abajo y el sombrero no tardó mucho en decidirse: Ravenclaw. Zabini sonrió.

La mesa de los Ravenclaw aplaudió con ganas mientras James se quedaba con la boca abierta en la de Gryffindor. Lily bajó del taburete algo confundida y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Debe de haber un error - dijo James, todavía sin creérselo - se trata de mi hermana. Es medio Potter y medio Weasley: tiene que ser Gryffindor. No puede ir a Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Kevin - Mi padre, Zacarias Smith, era Hufflepluff, mi madre también y yo soy Gryffindor.

-Y mi padre era Slytherin, como casi todos en la familia - dijo Carl Nott, otro compañero, con la voz baja - fue compañero de Zabini.

Un poco más allá, en la misma mesa, Albus también lo hablaba con Rose:

-Entiendo que la hayan puesto en Ravenclaw - decía el chico - ella siempre ha sido muy lista… pero no precisamente valiente. Aunque me hubiese gustado que estuviese con nosotros, claro.

-¡Tendría que haber sido Gryffindor! - se quejó Rose - A Hugo lo he dejado por imposible, porque no le gusta estudiar, pero podría haber ayudado a Lily con las tareas y conseguir que fuese la primera de la clase. El año pasado la copa la ganó Ravenclaw y nosotros quedamos terceros.

Albus miró a Rose algo preocupado. Había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo.

-Eres demasiado competitiva - suspiró. No quería imaginarse cómo sería con los TIMOS - no pasa nada, sólo es una copa… estás un poco obsesionada – Rose lo miró un algo mal y Albus cambió de tema rápidamente - Mira, están a punto de llamar a Hugo.

Quedaban pocos estudiantes en la hilera. Hugo era el penúltimo. Finalmente, cuando sólo quedaban él y una niña muy asustada, Zabini gritó:

-¡Weasley, Hugo! - luego puso una mueca desagradable - ¿Otro Weasley?

Hugo subió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!

Bajó del taburete muy aliviado y le entregó el sombrero a la niña, que resultó ser una Slytherin.

-¡Lo he conseguido! - gritó al sentarse junto a su hermana - ¡Papá no va a desheredarme! Lástima de Lily, ¿eh, Albus?

-Ahora que estás en mi casa - dijo de pronto Rose - espero que trabajes en serio. Como me entere que hemos perdido puntos por tu culpa, voy a escribir a mamá y papá.

-"Voy a escribir a mamá" - la imitó Hugo - chivata.

-Idiota - gruñó Rose.

-Chicos… - Albus los miró tratando de poner paz - deberías estar contenta, Rose, de que Hugo sea un Gryffindor.

-Sí, ya he visto lo de Lily - dijo Hugo rascándose la nariz - una lástima, la chica es lista. ¡Eh, comida!

El banquete empezó, pero a James no le apetecía comer. Todavía no había asimilado lo de Lily: ¡su hermana, en Ravenclaw! Miró a la mesa de profesores con odio. Allí estaba Zabini. Había sonreído cuando Lily había sido puesta en Ravenclaw. "Ha sido él" pensó de repente "ha hecho algo para que esté lejos de mí".

-¿Todavía piensas en lo de Lily? - preguntó Roxanne al ver la cara de James.

-Sí y esto no va a quedar así - le aseguró.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? - dijo de repente la voz de Lucy - no parecías muy atento en el tren. Te pasaste todo el rato mirando hacia el compartimento de delante.

James iba a responder con una réplica insultante pero para su horror, Smith lo había oído:

-¿Así que vigilabas el compartimiento de las de cuarto? Buena esa, James. - sus amigos rieron- ahí hay chicas muy guapas. ¿No le habrás echado el ojo a Lin, verdad?

-Cierra el pico, Kevin - le dijo James, poniéndose rojo.

-Eh, eh, ¿y ese mal humor? - Kevin levantó las manos.- Mira, ahí viene Bella ¡Buenas, capitana!

-Hola chicos - dijo la capitana del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, una chica de séptimo muy alta y activa - ¿Estabais discutiendo? bueno, espero que hagáis las paces porque este año quiero ganar la copa sí o sí. El domingo de la semana que viene haremos las pruebas para el nuevo guardián.

-¿Sólo para el puesto de guardián? - preguntó James.

-Sí, claro - respondió Bella, sorprendida – Que yo sepa sólo nos falta un guardián.

-¿Y si hay gente mejor para otros puestos, entre los demás alumnos? - preguntó James - ¿O algunos de nosotros queremos probar… otras cosas?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, James? - preguntó Bella, sospechando.

-Me gustaría intentar ser buscador - soltó.

Kevin y sus amigos empezaron a reírse y Kevin le dio un golpe amistoso a James, tirando su zumo de calabaza en la mesa.

-¡Ai, el bueno de James! Es muy bromista, ya lo sabes, Bella.

Bella no rió, sino que lo miró severamente.

-Estamos muy contentos con Smith, y tú tienes los brazos fuertes que sirven más para batear una bludger que para encontrar una snitch. No voy a convocar más pruebas. - concluyó y se fue.

-¿En serio quieres ser buscador? - preguntó Kevin algo preocupado, al cabo de medio minuto.

-Seguro de que James lo haría genial - opinó de repente Carl Nott. Le gustaba hacer la pelota a James por algún motivo - lo que pasó es que tú entraste en el equipo en segundo y James en tercero, por lo que nunca pudo probar si era un buen buscador. Viene de familia, tiene que serlo a la fuerza.

-Sí, ya sé que mi padre y mi madre fueron grandes buscadores - gruñó James - no hace falta que me lo recordéis todos.

Carl lo miró dolido mientras que Roxanne bufó. James de buen humor era un chico muy divertido, pero si lo pillabas a las malas podía ser tremendamente pesado. Y últimamente estaba comportándose como un adolescente resentido.

La cena terminó y James se dirigió como una moto hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaba su hermanita hablando con una chica con gafas de culo de vaso.

-Lily - dijo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé! - exclamó ella - ¡El sombrero me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi mente y que había encontrado la casa ideal para mí!

-¡Deberías estar en Gryffindor! - gruñó - voy a hablar con ese idiota de Zabini.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Hagrid lo saludó alegremente. Él le devolvió el saludo y sin tapujos se dirigió hacia Zabini, que ya había bajado de la silla y se iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué mi hermana está en Ravenclaw? - preguntó con rabia.

-¿Será por que es más lista que tú? - contestó Zabini con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú le has dicho al sombrero que no la pusiese en Gryffindor! ¡Te he visto sonreír tras la selección!

-Sí, me ha hecho gracia - admitió Zabini y sonrió otra vez - y esto también me va a hacer mucha más gracia: diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no tratarme con el respeto que es debido. Ve con cuidado, Potter.

Zabini se largó y a James le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Hagrid, que vio la cara de James, se le acercó y le susurró:

-Oye, ¿no te estarás metiendo en líos otra vez, verdad?

-Zabini es idiota.

-Es el profesor Zabini y debes tratarlo con respeto - dijo Hagrid muy serio.

-No deja de ser un idiota por esto - James estaba enfadado.

-James, compórtate.

James soltó un gruñido y se alejó de Hagrid. ¿Hasta él le daba lecciones? Quería que este curso fuese el mejor de todos, pero iba en camino de ser todo lo contrario. Se fue en busca de Roxanne, la única persona con cabeza que parecía haber en aquel colegio.

* * *

A pesar de que en el primer día todos estaban cansados, en la sala común de Slytherin había mucha actividad. En una de las mesas más cercanas al fuego se apiñaban chicos y chicas de quinto a séptimo, que miraban atentamente a dos personas: los gemelos Linda y Ethan Yaxley, de séptimo. Estos hablaban, susurrando, mientras que los alumnos más jóvenes se mantenían alejados pero curiosos, y los alumnos restantes de quinto a séptimo se encontraban en la otra punta de la sala común. Nadie podía entrar en el grupo de Yaxley sin ser invitado.

La fama de los Yaxley y sus amigos era conocida en todas las casas. Algunos también sabían, por ejemplo, que eran familia directa de uno de los mortífagos más conocidos de Lord Voldemort. El grupo de los Yaxley se caracterizaba por seguir con los ideales de sangre limpia y volver a popularizar la palabra "sangresucia", entre otras hazañas.

Scorpius estaba sentado en una butaca entre el grupo y los demás Slytherin, con su libro de transformaciones en los brazos pero con el oído agudizado. Sentía cierta curiosidad por el grupillo ya que el hijo de un amigo de su padre, Goyle, participaba activamente en él. Fingiendo que leía, escuchó los fragmentos de una conversación.

-¿Con quién vas a probarla? - preguntó una muchacha de quinto.

-Cualquiera servirá... – contestó Linda. - tengo un par de ideas... tendré que practicar bien la maldición, nunca he hecho un…

-¿Qué haces con un libro? - preguntó una voz al lado de Scorpius, que no logró oír la última palabra.

Él se sobresaltó pero una muchacha con coletas ya le había quitado el libro de las manos. A su lado había un chico grande con la cara llena de granos. Christopher y Betty, la pareja más desagradable de su curso. Scorpius los odiaba con toda su alma.

-¿El pequeño Scorpius ya está estudiando? - se burló Chris.

-Devuélveme mi libro - dijo él sacando la varita.

Este año se había acabado, pensó desesperado. Tenía que defenderse de una vez. No iba a permitir que todo fuese como los tres últimos años…

-¡_Wingardium leviosa!_ - conjuró Betty y el libro salió volando hasta ponerse encima de una lámpara - di "por favor".

-No voy a decir esto - gruñó Scorpius, intentando imponerse - ¡_accio libro_!

El chico recuperó su libro pero Chris lo levantó agarrándolo por su túnica y lo arrojó al suelo. La sala común quedó en silencio por un momento, luego todos volvieron a su actividad, menos los del curso de Scorpius, que se rieron (quizás de forma forzada, para evitar ser golpeados por Chris). Scorpius se levantó como pudo y recibió lo que esperaba: un hechizo en la cara por parte de Betty, que volvió a lanzarlo hacia atrás. Era su modus operandi: Chris atacaba y cuando la víctima se levantaba, Betty lanzaba hechizo. Se volvieron a oír risas mientras Scorpius notaba como su ceja crecía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó un prefecto - haced el favor de comportaros.

No dijo nada más y se largó.

Scorpius tenía problemas con estos dos prácticamente desde el primer día. Betty por algún motivo conocía la historia de su padre, Draco Malfoy y la había contado a todo el mundo nada más llegar: que la familia Malfoy eran unos cobardes, que se habían vendido a los sangresucia las dos veces que el Señor Tenebroso cayó. Al parecer, Draco había tenido algún problema con el padre de Betty y el padre se vengó diciéndole a su pequeña que contase todo aquello en la sala común para burlarse del hijo de Malfoy. Christopher se unió rápidamente a las burlas y empezó a atizarle collejas así que podía. Los demás, aunque no supiesen nada de la historia o no fuesen seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, se unieron a la fiesta, ya fuese por miedo a ser los siguientes o por diversión. Scorpius era más tímido que su padre y aquel rechazo lo dejó totalmente fuera de lugar.

Scorpius subió rápidamente a su habitación, sacó un pergamino del baúl y escribió con unas pocas lágrimas:

_Papá, lo han vuelto a hacer. Sácame de aquí. Odio este lugar._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la pandilla de James

Las primeras clases llegaron al día siguiente, donde Rose consiguió treinta puntos para Gryffindor, que compensarían los quince perdidos por James en clase de pociones.

-Zabini no sabía que fui yo - se quejó James al terminar dicha clase.

-Fuiste tú - se rió Roxanne. - además te sientas a la mesa de al lado y lo odias.

Sólo había cambiado un ingrediente de la poción de Goyle: patas de araña por patas de escarabajo. Lo había hecho cuando le pareció que nadie miraba, cambiando los ingredientes de la mesa en un momento sin que Goyle se diera cuenta, después de oírlo mencionar a su compañero la palabra "sangresucia". Cuando llegó el turno de echar las patas de araña, la poción de Goyle se convirtió en una burbuja gigante que explotó en la cabeza de su propietario.

-Y tu hiciste levitar la poción - replicó James - te he visto con la varita.

-Pero Zabini no me vio - Roxanne sacó la lengua. – a ti en cambio sí.

-¡Ha sido genial! - exclamó Carl, detrás de James - algún día tienes que dejarme participar en tus bromas.

-No ha sido una broma, odio a este tío. – dijo James, dolido por la expresión que había oído de la boca de Goyle - Oh, no, ya viene…

Una muchacha pelirroja se personó delante, muy indignada. Gritó a su primo:

-¡Quince puntos perdidos! ¡Que vergüenza!

-Ya basta, Lucy - dijo Roxanne, intentando calmarla.

-¡Estamos en quinto año! – continuó Lucy - ¡Piensa en los TIMOs!

-¿Te quieres callar? - le espetó James. Lucy les echó una larga mirada y se largó - Rox, tengo una idea para que este curso deje de ser insoportable. Te lo contaré en la sala común.

* * *

-¿Qué tal tu primer día, Hugo? - preguntó Albus a su primo, después de cenar, en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Madre mía - Hugo estaba muy pálido - esto parece muy difícil.

-¡Te lo dije! - exclamó Rose - el colegio es duro. Tienes que trabajar.

-Eh, eh, tranquila, que es el primer día - gruñó Hugo y bostezó - ¿cuantos puntos has ganado esta vez?

-Treinta - dijo y se sonrojó - es la primera vez que gano tantos un primer día.

-Eso es porque Malfoy no ha dicho ni mú - recordó Albus.

-Sí, ha sido raro. Me lo ha puesto demasiado fácil.

En unas mesas más lejos, James le contaba su plan a Roxanne y a Pamela Wilson, una amiga de Roxanne que siempre llevaba el pelo despeinado y unas gafas enormes y bastante sucias. A James no le gustaba mucho (secretamente la comparó con un ratoncito), pero se había sentado con ellos y parecía interesada en lo que James iba a decir.

-Quiero formar una pandilla - les contó solemnemente - en Slytherin tienen la suya, todo el mundo lo sabe, liderada por los Yaxley. Nadie les planta cara y todos sabemos que está formada por hijos y simpatizantes de los mortífagos.

-Los mortífagos ya no existen - dijo Pam, subiéndose las gafas - hay mucha gente que ya no saben ni lo que son.

-¿Cómo pueden no saberlo? - se exaltó James.

-Por que tu padre es Harry Potter, pero los padres de los demás no - continuó Pam - la gente ha querido olvidar la guerra.

-Aún así, este grupo es malvado.

-¿Por qué? - insistió Pam.

James la miró con ganas de asesinarla. Roxanne parecía divertida, puesto que James siempre había sido muy impaciente y Pam podía llegar a sacarle de los nervios.

-Míralos. Sólo hay que mirarlos - gruñó - a ti que eres hija de muggles debería interesarte, ya que van por allí llamando "sangresucia" a todo el que sea hijo de muggle. Se lo he oído decir a Goyle esta mañana.

-Ya lo sé, pero la ignorancia es la mejor arma.

-No, la mejor arma es pegarles una buena paliza - dijo James - formar un grupo de defensa y vigilarlos. Estoy seguro que con el caso de Jane Gribber, estuvieron detrás.

-¡No puedes ir suponiendo esas cosas! - exclamó Pam escandalizada - lo de Gribber fue un accidente.

Jane Gribber era una muchacha de sexto que había sido encontrada en el bosque prohibido temblando compulsivamente y delirando, teniendo que evacuarla al hospital. Aquel hecho divirtió mucho al grupo de los Yaxley, que convirtió la chica en objeto de burlas y al final Gribber dejó la escuela.

-Es hija de muggles, se peleó con Goyle y los demás y al día siguiente estaba en San Mungo - bufó James - y no sólo ella. Martin recibió una carta con pus de bubotuber dos días después de lanzar a ese de sexto que parece un troll el hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

-Y tú has hecho volar la poción de Goyle esta mañana. No eres tan inocente.

-Entonces, si no quieres formar parte del grupo, lárgate - le espetó James, impaciente.

-Sí que quiero formar parte - dijo Pam - pienso que es una buena idea, ya que los viejos ideales surgen de sus cenizas, siempre que no nos convirtamos en aquello contra lo que queremos luchar.

-Sí, claro, claro - James sonrió - mis padres tuvieron el ED para luchar contra las injusticias del colegio. No se quedarían de brazos cruzados ante un grupo como los Yaxley.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Roxanne, - ¿Quien va entrar en tu pandilla?

James se quedó pensativo.

-En el ED, como me contó mi padre, eran un montón… pero claro, eran tiempos difíciles… así que de momento estamos nosotros tres, pero seguro que habrá mucha más gente que querrá apuntarse.

-Carl - asintió Roxanne, recordando el chico - ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-En, la cama - contestó James con un poco de amargura - tiene migraña, otra vez.

-Bueno, pues ya somos cuatro - contó Roxanne - ¿El grupo de tu abuelo no eran cuatro también?

James comparó mentalmente la imagen que tenía de los merodeadores (chicos inteligentes, populares y supuestamente atractivos) con su grupo: una chica que no parecía conocer los peines, un chico migrañoso y pesado, la poco femenina Roxanne y él mismo, que no conseguía ser más popular que el estúpido engreído de Smith. Negó con la cabeza y dijo con tristeza:

-No, creo que no tiene nada que ver.

-Bueno, le puedes decir a Kevin que entre - propuso Pam.

-No - dijeron James y Roxanne a la vez.

-¿Y vuestra prima, Lucy?

-Menos aún - James no se imaginaba para nada a Lucy en su pandilla. ¡Ya tenía suficiente con Pam!

-Entonces ¿quién va a formar parte de tu grupo? - preguntó Pam.

-Pues… - James empezó a pensar - quizás gente del equipo de Quidditch… Bella, aunque claro, está demasiado ocupada… Laura, la cazadora, es de séptimo, aunque creo que es muy seria… o gente de otras casas, ese tipo de Hufflepluff, Andrew, me cae bien, es gracioso. Y Louis, claro, nuestro primo. Está en sexto, también en Hufflepluff y es un buen chico.

-Mmm - Pam pensó profundamente – No lo sé… ¿Y qué tal tu hermano?

-¿Albus? No, no, sólo está en tercero - dijo James - no puede entrar en mi grupo. Tiene que ser entre gente de quinto y séptimo.

-¡Ei! - dijo la voz de Albus. Acababa de oír su nombre -¿hablabas de mí?

-Sí, estaba diciendo que eres aún muy joven, así que largo - le soltó James con dignidad - estoy hablando con mis amigas.

-Bueno, bueno - contestó Albus un poco dolido - sólo quería decirte que mañana empiezo cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid. Tengo muchas ganas de ver como es como profesor.

-Te divertirás - le contestó Roxanne - tiene criaturas muy interesantes.

-Sí, excepto los hipogrifos - dijo James con amargura - no les caí bien. Lucy pudo montar en uno y yo no. Mi hipogrifo no quiso devolverme la reverencia…

Roxanne y Pam rieron, pero entonces otra persona apareció en escena. Bella venía muy agitada, como siempre.

-Cambio de planes para el sábado. - dijo rápidamente - haremos dos pruebas en vez de una. Laura se va del equipo.

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamó James.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Roxanne, pues Laura era una de las mejores.

-Por que está estudiando para ocho ÉXTASIS - dijo Bella, que también parecía enfadada, como si los exámenes fuesen algo secundario - y no cree que pueda dedicarle tiempo al Quidditch. Ya he intentado negociar con ella, pero nada de nada. Así que nos falta un cazador y un guardián. ¿Vas a presentarte, Potter? - preguntó a Albus, que seguía allí.

-Sí, creo que sí - sonrió él - aunque no sé en qué posición. Me gusta la de cazador.

-Sería raro que no te gustase el Quidditch siendo el hijo de Ginny Potter- dijo Bella, pues Ginny había sido jugadora profesional - os veo en la prueba.

Albus regresó a su sitio cuando una muchacha con pecas y trenzas se le puso delante. Era Sally West, una chica de su curso que tenía fama de ser un poco rara, pero que siempre sonreía. Esta vez también lo hacía, y con alegría dijo:

-¡Mucha suerte en las pruebas de Quidditch!

-Gra… gracias - contestó Albus, y se dirigió sonriendo hacia donde estaban Rose y Hugo.

-Te sonríen porque tus padres son famosos - dijo Hugo, un poco bruto a causa de los celos - que suerte.

-No lo creas, hay gente que decidió si le caía bien o mal según le dije mi apellido - soltó Albus con un bufido - ¡Sin conocerme de nada! Es absurdo.

* * *

-¿Alguien sabe que criaturas son esas? - preguntó alegremente Hagrid.

La mano de Rose se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo casi un arañazo a la mejilla de Albus. Este se apartó prudentemente. Rose en plena acción era un poco peligrosa.

-Se llaman hipogrifos - dijo Rose.

-¡Excelente, Rose, excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Rose sonrió a todos, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Scorpius.

-¿Diez puntos por esto? – susurró asqueado. - Se nota que eres Gryffindor.

-¡Ja! - dijo ella con chulería - te supero en cuarenta puntos, Malfoy.

-Sólo te estoy dando espacio para que la caída te sea más traumática - replicó Scorpius con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Madre del amor hermoso… - suspiró Albus y se dirigió hasta Hagrid sonriendo con entusiasmo- ¡Hagrid! ¿Puedo montar en alguno! Roxanne me dijo que es genial volar en ellos.

-Claro… acércate a ellos e inclínate… ¿son hermosos, verdad? Suerte que el señor Winners ha permitido su estudio de nuevo. Estuvieron prohibidos durante muchos años.

-¡Ah, sí, me lo contó papá! - exclamó Albus con una risita - El tonto de Malfoy fue atacado por uno de ellos y…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Scorpius lo estaba mirando, y no precisamente con cara de muchos amigos. Albus se puso rojo. Había olvidado de que Malfoy estaba allí.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Scorpius con sorpresa - ¿así que estas criaturas fueron los que atacaron a mi padre?

Hagrid no sabía donde meterse, sin embargo trató de contestar con seriedad:

-Si os comportáis como es debido, no tiene que pasar nada. Los voluntarios para montar en hipogrifo por aquí, por favor.

Varios alumnos se acercaron a los hipogrifos, pero otros se quedaron atrás, un poco intimidados. Había seis hipogrifos en total y parecían todos muy majestuosos. Rose los miró interesada y se apartó, murmurando algo como que no le gustaba volar. Albus en seguida hizo migas con el suyo y pronto volaría junto a otros compañeros.

Scorpius también había decidido apartarse (no se fiaba de aquellos monstruitos) pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Cristopher. Betty se había ido a probar suerte con un hipogrifo. "Ojalá esta bestia le arranque la cabeza" pensó con amargura.

-¿Qué le pasó al fracasado de tu padre? - preguntó Cristopher, burleta.

-Nada - gruñó Scorpius - no es asunto tuyo. Aunque quizás te lo diga si vas y le pegas un puñetazo a un hipogrifo.

-¿Quieres que me castiguen, cabeza de chorlito? – Cristopher movió sus dedos amenazadoramente.

-No pasará nada si Hagrid no te ve - continuó Scorpius rápidamente, tratando de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre los hipógrafos y usarlo a su favor- estas bestias son muy tontas, si les pegas armarás un alboroto porque se asustarán.

-¿De qué habláis? - preguntó una voz severamente.

Era Rose Weasley.

-Hombre, la empollona Weasley - dijo Cristopher - estábamos hablando de estas gallinas inútiles llamadas hipogrifos.

-¡Son muy interesantes! ¡Y peligrosas si no se las trata bien! - exclamó Rose - Y tú, Malfoy, deberías saberlo más que nadie.

-No parecen peligrosas - continuó Cristopher.

Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros. "Eso, eso" pensó "ve a molestarlas. Con un poco de suerte te arrencarán un brazo", pero Rose empezó a discutir con él:

-¡Deberías escuchar al profesor!

Scorpius se apartó mientras Rose le echaba la bronca (sintió un poco de envidia: él si le decía algo a Chistopher se llevaba un puñetazo) y se dirigió hacia donde estaban dos compañeros, que parecían hablar de algo serio. Se quedó un poco alejado, ya que si al menos no eran de los que le molestaban, tampoco eran sus amigos. Oyó un poco de lo que decían.

-¿En serio no te ha contado nada más? - decía uno.

-No - contestaba el otro, abatido - dice que lo que pasa en el grupo, se queda allí, y que soy aún demasiado pequeño para entrar y saber lo que hacen.

Scorpius agudizó el oído: el chico que hablaba era el hermano pequeño de uno de los del grupo de los Yaxley. Sin duda hablaban de ellos.

-Así que lo único que sabemos es que quieren usar a alguien… para algo.

-Eso y nada es lo mismo - suspiró el chico - ya veremos. Mi hermano dijo que este año van en serio con los sangresucia y demás payasos que hay en Hogwarts, igual que con los Potter y todos esos pelirrojos, sus padres metieron a muchos familiares nuestros en Azkaban y empezó la dictadura de los sangresucia.

-Ahora casi es un delito ser sangrelimpia… o no ser un híbrido, o hombre lobo, o squib, o vete a tu a saber qué aberración. Al final se acabará la magia y nadie sabrá porqué. Me lo dijo mi madre. ¿Da miedo, verdad? Se ve que el fin de la magia está cerca.

-¿Nos vamos a extinguir los magos? - preguntó el otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quizás no del todo, pero si seguimos mezclando tanta sangre muggle o semi-humana, nuestro poder irá disminuyendo. Si ya no hay magos como Merlín es por culpa de la mezlca de sangre. También me lo contó mi madre - admitió.

Scorpius contuvo una risa, pero se abstuvo de intervenir. No era lo que se dice un defensor acérrimo de los hijos de muggles y la mezcla de sangre, pero sabía, como cualquier persona que tuviese un mínimo de cultura, que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ser más poderoso o menos. Su falta de amigos le había hecho refugiarse en los libros y, como mínimo, había aprendido lo básico sobre como funcionaba la magia.

Se centró en lo primero que había oído. Así que los Yaxley querían usar a alguien para algo. Él sabía que también querían "experimentar" con alguien, con un maleficio con el que Linda Yaxley querría practicar. ¿El qué? No le daba muy buena espina. Se alejó de ellos, pensativo.

* * *

-¿Nervioso? - preguntó James a su hermano.

Albus tragó saliva. Era el día de la selección de candidatos para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Miraba el campo con cierta aprensión, agarrado a su escoba, una Nimbus Z. Era una buena escoba, aunque nada parecido a la Saeta de Fuego de su hermano James, prestada directamente de su padre. Él se tenía que contentar con una de las escobas que había usado su madre como jugadora. Desventajas de ser el segundo hijo.

Allí estaba todo el equipo con los aspirantes. Eran demasiados y muchos parecían ser mayores que Albus.

-No lo conseguiré - suspiró él.

-Claro que lo conseguirás - gruñó James - eres mi hermano. Tienes que entrar en el equipo.

-¡Hombre, el pequeño Albus! - exclamó una voz desagradable. Kevin Smith apareció por detrás - ¿Entrarás en mi equipo, verdad?

-¿En TU equipo? - preguntó James.

-Claro. No te sientas presionado, Albus. Yo soy el buscador y casi siempre atrapo la snitch, así que tanto si eres guardián como cazador, tu tarea consistirá básicamente en entretener al público.

James lo miró como si lo quisiera estrangular mientras Albus luchaba para no reírse. Cuando Kevin se largó de nuevo, pudo soltar toda la risa y se relajó un poco.

La selección de candidatos empezó entonces. Primero fueron los del puesto para guardianes: sólo tres consiguieron parar todos los tantos. Entre ellos se encontraba una alumna de tercero, Sally West, la chica risueña de las trenzas, que bajó de su escoba y fue corriendo hacia Albus:

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí… lo has hecho muy bien - contestó Albus un poco nervioso, pues James lo miraba de lejos.

-Ahora toca decidir quién entra ¡qué nervios! ¡Deséame suerte!

Sally corrió hacia Bella, que volvía a ordenar a los tres aspirantes que se colocaran, mientras James venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Hablando con chatis? - preguntó.

-No es ninguna "chati", es una compañera de clase - se horrorizó Albus.

-Seguro que le gustas. Bien hecho - dijo James y le dio una colleja amistosa.

Se oyó un grito de alegría: Sally había conseguido parar la quaffle una vez más que un aspirante de cuarto curso, por lo tanto se quedaba con el puesto. Albus se alegró, puesto que la chica era de tercero, como él, y había logrado superar a los de cursos superiores, aunque por los pelos.

Ahora tocaba el turno a los aspirantes de cazador, que eran menos que los de guardián. Primero Bella los hizo volar de un lado a otro del campo mientras se pasaban la pelota. Albus descubrió con alivio que tenía el mismo nivel o incluso más que los demás, ya que llevaba jugando a quidditch desde que llevaba pañales. Agarró la quaffle que le lanzaron y de repente un destello de luz pasó por su lado. Se paró, sorprendido, y vio a un grupo de gente riéndose en las graderías.

-¡Muy bien, pequeño Potter! - gritó alguien.

Era Mark Goyle, junto a otros chicos del grupo de Yaxley. Albus se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer, pero entonces James pasó volando como una flecha y se encaró a ellos con la varita en alto.

-¿Así que ahora vas a por los pequeños, eh? ¡Cerdo cobarde! - gritó James.

-¡James, para! - Bella apareció a su lado, volando y bastante enfadada - ¡Y vosotros, largo de aquí!

-Menudo equipo más patético - dijo uno - ¿Quien ha nombrado a esa gritona como capitana?

-Me da igual lo que diga vuestra sucia boca de mi - replicó Bella - pero un sólo hechizo más y vuelo la gradería con vosotros arriba.

-Sólo queríamos tirar al pequeño Potter de su escoba - sonrió Goyle - a lo mejor así James aprende a no boicotear mis pociones.

-Un hechizo más y aviso a vuestro jefe de casa y a la profesora Hooch - advirtió Bella - vamos, chicos, continuad con la prueba. James, baja ahora mismo.

James obedeció, entre las risas de Goyle y sus amigos, más que nada porque sabía que si se quedaba acabaría lanzando algún hechizo que no debería lanzar. No quería meter en problemas a Bella y a los demás del equipo. Se centró en la prueba de su hermano. Lo estaba haciendo fenomenal: consecuencias de tener a dos padres fanáticos del quidditch. Le hubiese gustado que algún día los tres hermanos estuviesen en el equipo, pero como bien sabía, Lily no podría entrar nunca en el de Gryffindor. Maldijo de nuevo el sombrero seleccionador y gritó a Albus:

-¡Vamos, ya casi lo tienes!

Albus no lo podía creer cuando Bella le dijo que había conseguido la plaza de cazador. El tercer curso celebró la entrada de dos de sus miembros por todo lo alto. Albus recibió un fuerte abrazo de Rose y un apretón de manos de Hugo, mientras que James se dedicó a decirle a todo el mundo que su hermano había logrado entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

* * *

-¡Esos jóvenes son muy talentosos! - exclamó Roxanne, ya en la sala común - a lo mejor deberías plantearte dejarlos entrar en la pandilla, James.

James soltó un gruñido: a nadie le había interesado su oferta. Carl tampoco, alegando que no quería meterse en problemas y que recibir muchas maldiciones le daba migraña. Pam se dedicaba más bien a dar la lata y a criticarlo todo.

-Creo que no deberíamos vengarnos con la misma moneda - opinó, cuando James le contó lo que había pasado en el campo - sólo empeoraría la situación.

-Me da igual que quisiera hechizarme a mí, pero no voy a permitir que haga algo a Albus - James estaba furioso - ¡Podría haberle dado! ¿Tenemos que quedarnos con los brazos cruzados?

-No, claro que no, pero atacarlos sólo implicaría darles una razón para volver a meterse con tu hermano - replicó Pam - quieren eso precisamente: provocarte, que te enfades y acabes castigado.

James miró a Roxanne casi exigiéndole que le diese la razón.

-Bueno… yo también me he enfadado cuando los he visto, pero este año debemos centrarnos… un poco. Quiero ganar la copa de Quidditch, y estoy segura que Goyle y sus amigos se encargarán de que quedes castigado cuando haya un partido.

-¿Así que nos quedamos sin hacer nada? Somos la peor pandilla del mundo - gruñó y se levantó.

Oyó a su hermano hablar sobre los hipogrifos. Había conseguido volar en uno. James sintió una punzada de celos: ¿por qué a Albus parecía irle todo bien? no es que quisiese que su hermano lo pasase mal, sino que su curso le parecía más interesante que el suyo propio, básicamente porque no había ni Lucy, ni Kevin ni Pam.

-Como te miró Malfoy cuando dijiste lo de su padre - rió Rose.

-Ya - recordó Albus - no quería ser tan brusco, se me olvidó que Scorpius estaba allí…

-No deberías ser tan bueno con Malfoy - dijo James - me parece que es igual que su padre. Además, el padre de Goyle también era de su pandilla. Me lo dijo papá.

-¡A Albus le ha atacado ese tal Goyle durante las pruebas de hoy! - exclamó Sally a los demás - ¡Lo he visto!

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido? - Rose estaba escandalizada - ¡Deberían darle una lección! ¡Albus podría haberse hecho daño!

James estaba tomando una decisión. Si incluía a aquellos dos en la pandilla… su idea de pasar a la acción ganaría más adeptos. Tenía que admitir que Rose era una bruja con el talento de su madre Hermone. Albus quizás no era tan bueno, pero casi siempre lo apoyaba.

-Mmm – pensó en voz alta - quizás sí, que debería incluirlos.


End file.
